


We Were Waiting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Pom Poms and Baseball Bats [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dan (OC) x Reader, Negan x daughter!Reader
Series: Pom Poms and Baseball Bats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532183
Kudos: 6





	We Were Waiting

_Dan had pulled you into his lap, making you straddle him. His hands rested gently on your thighs, your arms around his neck as you kissed him softly. You jumped when someone stormed in. Looking over you saw a very angry looking man. Dan’s arms wrapped protectively around you, watching the man closely. “So, I hear you’re lookin’ for Negan.” He glared at Dan, then glanced at you. “You’re lookin’ at him.” As he spoke, the other men moved to stand behind them, all of them looking pissed._

* * *

There was a thick silence that hung in the air, no one knowing what the hell was happening. Shifting, you were sitting next to Dan, one leg remaining over his as you held each other. Charlie had shot up, and Kristen was gripping her knife out of habit. Dan looked at you, then at Negan. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?” He asked. “For all we know you heard it and decided to fuck with us.”

Negan raised an eyebrow at him, his dark eyes going from him, to you. “What’s your mother’s name, kid?”

“Y/M/N Y/L/N.” You told him simply.

“Well, shit.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in fuckin’ years. Where the fuck is she?” Negan looked around, wondering if she was in another room.

You let out a small sigh, leaning your head on Dan’s shoulder. “She died.” He told Negan, rubbing your back. “The last one we lost from our original group.”

“So, what? It’s just been four _kids_ running around out here?” Negan snapped.

Dan shook his head. “I’m not a kid, neither is Charlie.” He pointed out. Sighing, he knew that he’d be pushed to explain, so he did just that. “I’m 18, Charlie is 19.”

Negan’s jaw clenched. “So, supposed _daughter_ of mine, what’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Get up. Now. I’d like to have a fuckin’ word with you.” He growled.

You shook your head. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” Dan held you close, not wanting to let you go.

Negan gave you a look that told you to move your ass. “I don’t believe I was fuckin’ _askin_ ’.” He told you. “Now, get your ass into that kitchen.” Turning, he faced his men. “Start raiding this place.” He ordered.

“Hey, our things are up in the rooms.” Charlie pointed out.

Looking over his shoulder for a minute, he rolled his eyes. “Then I suggest you get your asses up those fuckin’ stairs and get it before my men do.”

* * *

Finally, once the others had made their way upstairs, Dan cupped your cheek and made you look at him. “Go talk to him, babe.” He said softly. “You’re a cheerleader. Have been for years.” He smirked. “He may look a bit psychotic, and he may tower over you…but I _don’t_ think that means you can’t put him in his place.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not….” You teased him. “Dork.” You kissed him softly. “I’m going, I’m going.” You got up, running your fingers through your hair.

He grabbed your hand, smiling. “Mom would be proud.” He told you gently.

You gave him a small smile. “She’d be proud of you, too.” You told him. “So proud.”

_“Mom!” You called out, walking through your front door._

_You heard her chuckle before her voice. “In here, sweetie!” She called out._

_Smiling, you pulled Dan towards the kitchen, hoping this went well. “Babe, you sure she won’t hate me?” He stopped you before you reached the open door. “I mean, isn’t that what parents usually do?”_

_Leaning up, you pecked his lips. “She’ll love you!” You assured him, patting his cheek._

_He chuckled, biting his lip slightly as he was yanked into the kitchen. “Oh, this must be Dan.” Your mother smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the counter. “I’m Y/M/N.” She introduced herself._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Y/L/N.” He said politely._

_As they spoke, you moved towards the fridge to get each of you a soda. “Not Mrs.” She told him softly. “I’ve never been the marriage type.” She shrugged, not seeing the big deal. “And please, just call me Y/M/N.”_

_Dan smiled and nodded. “Deal.” He agreed._

_“Anyways, pizza will be here at dinner time, Kristen and Tyler will be here in an hour, and Isabelle from next door will be over about the same time. I have to get to work, not that I want to, but being adult is like that.” She kissed your cheek. “Be good. You can order two movies on pay-per-view, you know the rules. I’ll see you in the morning.” Moving towards Dan, she pretended to glare at him. “And you…” He blinked, wary of what she was about to say. “I would like you and your parents to come over this Saturday for a cookout. Tell them no need to bring anything.”_

_Dan let out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding. “I’ll tell them.” He told her, nodding._

_She grinned, patting his cheek. “I like you. I’m good at reading people.”_

Sighing, you crossed your arms over your chest and walked into the kitchen. “Yea?” You asked, bored.

Negan turned, raising an eyebrow at you. “Is that how you greet your father?” He mocked.

“I wouldn’t know.” You shrugged. “Now, I’m _only_ in here because my boyfriend convinced me. So, can we get whatever this is over?”

He chuckled, making you look at him like he was insane. “You mean that little shit in there? How fuckin’ old are you?” He furrowed his brows, watching you.

“I’ll be 16 next week.” You told him.

“Are you fuckin’ _kiddin_ ’ me?” He growled. “He’s fuckin’ 18!” His dark eyes locked on yours. “How long you been datin’ him?”

You groaned, letting your head fall back for a moment. “What the hell is this? 20 fuckin’ questions?”

His eyebrows went up, seeing himself in you for a split second. “I believe I asked you a fuckin’ question.”

“We just passed our two year anniversary.”

“Tw- Did you just tell me you’ve been datin’ that teenage _fucker_ for two years?” He pointed towards the living room, livid.

“I did.” You nodded, your hands on your hips. “I don’t see the big deal.”

Licking his lips, he ran his hands over his scruff. “Oh, I fuckin’ do. And I _really_ wish your mother was here. I’d love to hear why she let this go on.”

“What the hell do you think we’ve been doing? I was the cheer captain, asshole! He was the star of the baseball team. Kristen was a cheerleader. Charlie was the quarterback. What? Are you afraid we’re going to give the walkers some _pep_?” You asked sarcastically.

“I know what teenage boys are like. I don’t like that you’ve been sleepin’ with that little prick.”

You lost it. “Oh. My. God. That’s _hysterical_.”

* * *

Kristen and Charlie came back into the living room not too long after you’d started getting into it with Negan. No one was saying anything, each in their own little world, when your laughter reached their ears. Dan looked towards the other room, curious.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?!” Came Negan’s booming voice.

* * *

“You! You _neanderthal_.” You told him, calming your laughter.

His jaw twitched slightly. “I don’t see how my daughter fuckin’ some punk is funny.”

“ _ **I’M A VIRGIN! OKAY?**_ ” You yelled at him, stunning him into silence for a moment. “We were waiting.” You told him.

* * *

Charlie and Kristen looked towards Dan, surprised. “Wait… _really_?” Charlie asked his best friend. “You’ve been together a long ass time, man. How in— holy shit! You’re a virgin?”

Dan gave him a bored look. “Oh, look at that, the quarterback _does_ have some brains left.” He laughed, shaking his head.


End file.
